


Bestow

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [48]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Being an Asshole, F/F, Magic, Manipulation, Minor Violence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Regina couldn’t stand Maleficent, she supposed she could’ve taken a few hints from the other women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestow

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Snow - gifts.

Although Regina couldn’t stand Maleficent, she supposed she could’ve taken a few hints from the other women. 

She didn’t know Snow as a babe, and she was not yet adept at magic when Snow was a child, but if Snow was still young and innocent, Regina would be able to bestow gifts upon her—magical gifts that would show through as Snow matured.  Gifts of—what?  Regina loved to ponder it endlessly…she was especially fond of blistering plague, perpetual heartbreak, and alarming ugliness.  Nothing was too bad for sweet Snow.

But then Regina would think of all the things that could’ve been changed with magic.  What if Regina could’ve leaned over baby Snow’s cradle and give her the gift of obedience?  Snow would look upon her with nothing but loyalty—she’d never tell Cora about Daniel.  Instead, she would’ve helped Regina escape without a word.

Or _unconditional love_.  Regina could bend her, break her, poison her, and Snow would still love her, still cling to her.  She could make Snow bow to her hands and knees and lick blood off her shoes; she could make Snow _kill_ for her.

If Regina could’ve given Snow gifts as a child, she could _love_ Snow.

But if anyone knew how impossible it was to go back in time, it was the Evil Queen.


End file.
